Parsley
Parsley is an older brother of Posie and a character in Little Charmers. He has many siblings and is implied to be at least thirteen. Like his sister, he is shown to have a talent in the musical field, most-likely being the male equivalent of a Spellerina. He works at Mr. Charming's Broom Shop. He is voiced by Lucius Hoyos. Bio Appearance He has fair-skin and dark green eyes. His eyebrows are blonde to match his hair, which he wears mostly towards the front of his head with long bangs mostly towards the right of his head. He is shown wearing a bright green sweater accented with stripes of forest-green and an orange design on the torso. His pants are a very dark denim. Personality Parsley is a confident and somewhat boisterous older brother who enjoys messing with the girls or being mean to them every now and then. Deep down he cares deeply for Posie though and he will do the right thing in the end, helping the Charmers and the situation when both small and big troubles ariseSee "Charming Pets" and "Frankenflare"., or simply having fun and play with the girlsSee "Good Knight, Good Day" where he eagerly wants to play Brooms and Ogres, for example. and give credit to them for their talents and achievementsSee "Charming Ogres" and "Cluck Stars", among other examples.; showing a rather just behaviour despite his aforementioned negative traits. He enjoys music a great deal, just as Posie does. Magical Abilities Parsley is assumed to be a male charmer, as he has a lot of talent with broom riding. He uses a special device on his wrist to operate it. Appearances Since he is a recurring character Parsley shows up in several episodes, both in major roles, and cameos or non speaking appearances. #Add a Little Parsley, named after him, where he is rejuvenated to a newborn by the Charmers. #Charming Pets, where he helps the Charmers saving their tea party show. #Charmy Hearts Day #Cluck Stars, where he wins the 1st place in the Charmville talent show, but he gave his glory to the Rainbow Sparkle. #Double Trouble Spell, he is confused when a Hazel's magical copy declares her intent to clean the entire town. #Frankenflare where he looks after the giant Flare. #Spooky Pumpkin Moon Night, where he competes against Hazel several times in this festivity themed competitions. #Zip Zoom Broom where he is revealed to work at Mr. Charming's broom shop and slightly bosses Hazel around. Trivia *Parsley and his green theme are most-likely inspired by the herb of the same name. It is used in cooking. *He has been magically rejuvenated to a baby twice.In "Add a Little Parsley" and "Wandering Wand". *Parsley is an Ogre expert"Locket or Lose It".. *Parsley and Posie don't play like they did when they were kids, much to Posie's dismay because Parsley loves broom racing now, insteadSee "Add a Little Parsley".. **Despite this, he eagerly wanted to play Brooms and Ogres with her and her friends, in a successive episode"Good Knight, Good Day".. **Speaking of games, his favourite gaming role as a little kid was the Ogre in the aforementioned gameAs seen in "Add a Little Parsley".. Gallery Parsley with watch-operated broom in Charming Pets.jpg|Parsley making a rake clean ground off dry leaves tramite his wrist device. From "Charming Pets". 217861.jpg Category:Characters Category:Children Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Characters